The Battle for Donna
by suits6
Summary: Harvey is starting to feel like he is losing his best friend, his everything, his Donna. And he is not just losing her to anyone, he is losing her to Mike.
1. Chapter 1

Harvey stared out of his corner office window, slowly sipping his scotch after a long, tiring day. He was in the middle of a huge takeover battle, and all of his attention and focus has been on that for the past few months. He was mentally drained. To top it off, he was feeling like he was slowly drifting apart from Donna. He was so caught up in work, that he never had time for their usual witty banter, or really any type of conversation at all. Harvey knew it was his fault they were drifting, but she was his best friend. There was no way any of that was going to change over this silly takeover battle, right? Donna always understood how he prioritized work, and she was totally fine with it. Or so he thought.

Suddenly, familiar voices were coming closer and closer to Donna's cubical. He instantly realized it was his associate, Mike, and his sassy secretary and best friend, Donna. He could tell by the tone in their voices that they also had been drinking, these few months were rough on them as well.

"Must I say, you look ravishing as usual." Mike stated. "And you are just as perceptive!" Donna shot back. "But thank you Mike, I really appreciate it." "Anytime Donna, you know I always have time for you." Harvey heard a hint of flirtation in his associate's voice. Was he hitting on Donna? Everyone knew that Donna was Harvey's, and Harvey was Donna's. Well not officially, but they had that relationship that no matter what happened, no body else got to step in and especially nobody else took Donna.

"Mike, thank you. Really." "No problem Donna, I was just telling you what you obviously already know, that you obviously look beautiful." "No, not just that Mike." "Well then what?" "For being here for me, for actually taking the time to notice me these past few months, it really means a lot." What Donna did not realize, was that she was subconsciously taking a shot at Harvey, for not paying his usual attention to her. She never realized that him ignoring her would hurt this badly. Sure, Harvey always prioritized work. That's who he is. But recently, she thought they were coming to a better place, like she was starting to mean more to him, however having Harvey ignore her completely was like a huge slap in the face. What Donna didn't realize, was that he was in his office, with the lights off, listening to every word that was said.

Harvey couldn't help but feel hurt at that comment tipsy Donna probably didn't even mean to say. He knew she deserved his attention more than he was giving to her, but he was too wrapped up in work. She had to understand right?

"You know what Donna? What do you say we continue this conversation over some more drinks. Lets go to a bar, my treat?" Mike realized that Donna hasn't been her usual peppy, confident, firecracker self like she always is. He also noticed that Harvey hasn't been giving her the attention she deserves, which was probably the cause of her change in mood. Nothing would take her mind off of Harvey like drinks, he thought. "Mike, that sounds absolutely perfect, it's exactly what I need right now." Donna was so thankful that at least someone cared enough about her, so accepting Mike's offer was instant and genuine.

Harvey couldn't help but turn red with anger after hearing this invitation to the bar. Was Mike trying to make a move on his Donna? He better not be, or he would be a dead man. However, Harvey couldn't not help but feel guilty, as if he drove Donna straight into Mike's arms. Shit. This feeling. It was caring. He couldn't be caring, it only made him weak so he thought. Harvey decided rather than sitting in his office, thinking of the worst case scenario going on between Mike and Donna at the bar, he would follow them and see for himself.


	2. Short Note

Just a short note, should I even bother updating this story? Is anyone enjoying it? Please review so I can see if I should continue or begin a new story!


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it's so short! I haven't updated in a LONG time, so I decided to write a quick one! More will be coming soon I promise!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harvey trailed quietly behind Donna and Mike as they made their way to the bar right around the corner from the office. The cool breeze was comforting and calming on Harvey's face, that is until he remembered how Mike and Donna were walking ahead of him… together… as if they were unaware of his existence.

When Harvey finally made it into the bar, he instantly noticed them sitting at the front counter, matching shots. "Damn it" he thought to himself. Donna looked absolutely breathtaking, as usual, and it was hurting him inside to see her laughing and smiling with someone that wasn't him. The fact that the other guy was Mike only made it worse. Mike was his best friend, or so he thought.

Harvey was hiding out of sight, staring at them for what seemed like hours. The time was going by even slower because of how painful it was to see them together. "Hold up Specter" he thought to himself. "They aren't dating, they aren't together. This is just a drink between friends because I was too busy to accompany Donna. There is nothing to worry about."

Harvey started to calm down his breathing, and realized he was overreacting. "This is crazy, I'm acting like a crazy stalker boyfriend, when Donna isn't even mine. I don't even love her, I CAN'T love her" he mumbled to himself. Harvey decided to take one last glance at the two before departing the bar. However, he noticed Mike was quite tipsy, and Donna, well, she was straight up hammered.

Donna was hanging all over Mike. Harvey couldn't even look at them without feeling sick to his stomach. "Its just the alcohol, she isn't into Mike" he told himself. "I need to get out of here before I do something I regret."

Harvey turned around to leave, when all of a sudden, a familiar, drunken voice yelled out "Screw Harvey Specter! City's best closer my ass, he only pays attention to himself! He isn't capable of loving others, even if they love him! Mike, you're much better than he is, why didn't I see that before I fell in love with him, why didn't I know you before I met him!"

Harvey stopped dead in his tracks, baffled by what he had heard. Donna loves him. She LOVES him. But she is giving up on him.


	4. Chapter 3

Harvey stood in silence, while trying to gain control of the breath he had just lost. A million questions were running through his head.

"She loves me" he said to himself. He had to say the words or this whole thing just felt like a huge dream. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he met Donna. All along, Harvey knew he was in love with her; just not knowing how she felt about him was keeping him from taking things further. Harvey had always respected Donna too much to ever risk ruining what they had; so he kept quiet about his feelings. He never knew she shared those feelings; until now.

Harvey instantly snapped back into reality when he heard Donna's drunken voice order four more shots; two for her and two for Mike. His pulse instantly became rapid, since he knew how Donna gets when she is drunk.

"Mike. I think that, it is time, we should… get out of here." Donna said as the alcohol made her stumble over every second word.

"Donna. You know I think you're a beautiful, amazing woman. But I can't do that to Harvey. He is the closest thing I have to family." stated Mike, who was effected by the alcohol, but not to the point where he lost all sense.

"Please. Just let me forget about him for one night." Donna begged. "I'm tired of only being important to him when he needs something from me. I didn't see this sooner, but I see it now. He doesn't treat me how I deserve. He doesn't deserve ME. But Mike, you do. You treat me like a person, hell you treat me better than I thought was possible. You make me feel wanted. Just make me feel like that tonight."

Mike thought long and hard about what he had just heard. But he can't betray Harvey, can he? Well, Harvey always said there was nothing romantic between him and Donna, so technically this wouldn't be a betrayal. Besides, Donna was his friend too, and he would do anything to help a friend in need. It's not like he would be using her, she wants this just as much as he does, or maybe even more.

Back in the distance, Harvey couldn't breathe because of what he just overheard. He always thought Donna would always be there, more specifically be there for him. He knew he hasn't been treating her like she deserved, but Harvey vowed to himself that would change. He started to feel better, thinking about all the gifts he could spoil her with and all the ways he could make this up to her. Never in a million years did Harvey think he would hear the next few words out of Mike's mouth.

"You know what, you're right. You deserve better, and I can give you that. Let's go back to your place, and I'll show you just how good I can treat you."

In that moment, Harvey dropped to his knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Will Harvey keep following from a distance? Or will he take charge of the situation once and for all? If you have suggestions for what you would like to see happen next, please leave it in the comments! Thank you! _


	5. Chapter 4

The weather was an exact reflection on how Harvey was feeling. The rain was pouring, the wind was howling, and the sky was covered with lightning. It was so bad that every taxi service in the city has been shut down for the night, since the weather made it impossible for anyone to see out of their front windshield.

Atleast that news was good news to Harvey. If there were no available cabs, there was no way for Mike and Donna to get anywhere; at least without him. He overheard the two of them begin to panic, wondering how they will be able to get home; since they all had work the very next day. Harvey decided this was the best time to make his very sober presence known.

"Hey guys."

"Harvey? What the hell are you doing here?" Donna muttered.

"I, um, I" said the city's best closer, finally at a loss for words.

"I called him. About half an hour ago when I noticed the weather was getting bad, I figured having someone sober enough to think around here wouldn't be the worst idea." Mike stated.

Harvey quickly mouthed him a thank you, and Mike walked off with a nod. Mike wasn't too sure how long he had been there, or what exactly he heard, but he knew if he heard their last conversation, Harvey would chew his head off once they were alone. But Mike was at least safe for now, since Harvey had a very drunk, and very pissed off Donna to tend to.

"Well, look at you, always trying to save the day." Donna spat.

"I was just worried about you guys. I only came to help." Harvey said, going along with Mike's story. If she was this mad now, Harvey could only imagine how she would be if she figured out he followed them to that bar straight from work.

His only response to that was an eye roll, an a very pissed off look from Donna.

"Donna.."

"DON'T Donna me. Not today Harvey. You know what, not ever. You haven't been the same with me for a long time now, you treat me like I'm second best to you, and I'm second best to no one; especially not you. You do not have the right to ignore me and only acknowledge my existence when you need something from me. I'm not a toy you just play with and throw away Harvey."

"Donna, I know that. Thats part of the reason I was so eager to come get you guys tonight. I know I haven't been treating you anywhere close to you deserve, and I feel sick for doing that."

Harvey was surprised at how natural and easy this conversation was coming to him. He wasn't like this, he doesn't normally care, or express that he does, especially not when he is sober. She was his weakness.

"Anyways, I came here to prove to you that things will change. I will treat you the way you deserve, and past that. I will show you how much I need you. I can't be me without you."

Donna struggled to hide her smile. She was Donna after all, it took more than a silly apology from Harvey Specter of all people to make things better. But there was something in the words he said, something she was waiting to hear for so long now, that she couldn't help but feel relieved when he said them.

"Okay. But you don't get off that easily Mr. Specter." She popped the p in Specter as a way to flirtatiously draw him in.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smirked his famous smile, and suddenly felt relief. He had her back, probably at the cost of a few new pairs of shoes and some new handbags; but she was back.

The awful storm finally receded, and Mike slipped into a cab as quickly as he could to avoid Harvey. He knew there would be a dreaded conversation the next day at work, but he decided to go home and have a good sleep before that happens.

"Well, I guess I can now catch a cab." said Donna as she gathered up her things.

"Don't be ridiculous. The last time I've seen you this drunk you woke up with, and I quote 'the world's worst hangover.' You're staying at my place tonight so I can sober you up and make you a good breakfast tomorrow, I need you at the office, functioning. We have a huge case to work on."

Donna decided she was in no state to argue, so she simply nodded and let him lead her to the car.

The ride to Harvey's apartment was fairly quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable silence. They both felt completely comfortable in each other's presence, and not much could change that.

They made it up to his penthouse suite, and Donna instantly made herself at home. She plopped herself down on his luscious leather couches, and began to struggle with her Louboutins. Harvey noticed her struggle, and went to help her, but not without laughing and calling her out on this subtle weakness first.

"Shut up" Donna said while playfully slapping him on the arm. "Now, do you have anything more comfortable for me to wear, this dress is definitely not sleeping attire."

"Just wait there for a second, I'm sure I have an old Harvard sweatshirt somewhere that you can wear." Harvey said as he got up to go search his closet.

When he got back to the couch, nothing could prepare him for the sight he was about to see.

"Is this goo….."

He couldn't even finish his sentence. Harvey stopped dead in his tracks, mouth open, and dropped the sweater. Donna was standing up, waiting for him; however she wasn't wearing the dress anymore.

Harvey started to sweat. This brought back vivid memories from 'the other time', memories he was supposed to forget. But he couldn't stop staring at her. She looked so damn beautiful.

He regained his consciousness, and threw the sweater at her.

"Put this on before you catch a cold." Harvey said, trying to joke away the fact that seeing Donna in her underwear rattled him as much as it did.

However, Donna was Donna, and even while completely drunk, she could tell Harvey liked what he had saw. She had been in love with him for over a decade, no harm in going for it now right? Atleast if it didn't go the way she planned, she had the fact that she was drunk to fall back on as an excuse.

"Come on Harvey, let's not ignore the look on your face when you came out and saw me." she stated.

Harvey gulped. She was drunk. This is wrong. Yet there was nothing he wanted more in the world. He had loved her for as long as he could remember, and he wanted her right now. He was tired of waiting.

She walked up to him, so close that her lips were an inch from his. He could smell her raspberry shampoo, and the vodka martinis on her breath. Harvey was never this close to losing control in his life. He wanted her, but he was scared to take advantage of her. He knew she wanted this too, but she was drunk. That made it wrong.

Harvey made up his mind, he was just going to put her to bed with a lot of water; until hearing three words from her beautifully painted red lips changed it all;

"I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry every other chapter was so short, but now I'm on summer vacation so they should be longer and updated quicker. Please leave comments, they motivate me to update faster! Also, feel free to leave suggestions at how you want to see this story play out! Thanks! Chap


End file.
